Riley the coyote
This page is still under construction Appearance * Height:6'2 * Hair: Black * Hairstyle: Long and messy * Features: Deep Green eyes; redish tint on ears; long fluffy tail. Tiny scars and scratches on his hands and fingers. * Clothing/accessories: Ear piercings, snakebites, usually wears his leather jacket, a T-shirt and jeans. Sometimes wears wrap-around bandages on his hands. Personality Positive traits * ''-Outgoing} ''Riley has a big curiosity and loves to explore, and do new things. Always trying everything he can and is determined to enjoy life as much as possible. He's always making everything into a joke and trying to cheer others up to make them smile * -''Protective} ''He is extremely protective of the ones he loves, and sometimes gets jealous easily, but has become quite good at hiding that side of him. When he feels his friends are in danger, he is the first to jump into action and confront whatever danger is nearby. * -''Compassionate} ''Loving and Loyal, Riley will always take every chance he gets to let his friends know he cares. Such as buying/making random little gifts or doing small gestures of kindness towards them. * -''Kind/Optimistic} ''He is kind to everyone he meets, and is helpful to those who need his help. Always has a kind word to say, pointing out the positive traits in people and can sometimes come off as flirty. ''Negative Traits '' * -''Impulsive} ''Riley often takes unnecessary risks and makes spur-of-the-moment choices, acting without thinking it all the way through, with reckless decisions which sometimes leads to some interesting situations. * ''-Fidgety} ''Riley has been known to tap his fingers, foot tapping or tinker around with random objects when stressed, nervous, or embarrassed. * ''-Childish} ''Loves to take naps and avoid work or responsibility, dislikes having to do to many things at a time, and will often become pouty if worked to hard. Also likes to snack a lot... * -''Mischievous}He loves a good prank and pulls them on his friends all the time, but sometimes he can take things a bit to far, to the point of making someone really angry, or hurt. Powers/Abilities Weak fire magic, but practices constantly. Also very skilled with a knife. Relationships * -'http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/SayrinnTheCoywolfSayrinn} '''} Despite not being able to understand (Or even stand her attitude) her at first, he quickly became close friends with her and developed quite the crush on her, though it's unlikely he will admit it anytime soon, even to himself. He admires her strength, but often notes that she must have been through something quite terrible to have resulted in her harsh attitude. Trivia # He loves to play pranks on his friends and making jokes to see smiles. He feels very accomplished when he earns a smile from a friend, or even a total stranger. # His favorite hobby is whittling. He carves sticks and branches into small figures/statues, but often gets splinters and cuts while doing so. As a result, he is often seen wearing bandages on his hands. # He collects knifes. # He also collects cards and dice # He enjoys a good swim, and loves to fish. # His favorite season is fall. # He is also a big gamer, and is especially big fan of Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts # He plays the banjo(Pretty well) and the drums(Not as well...) # He usually wears his feelings on his sleeves and never hides much, but when it comes to his feelings for Sayrinn he can get flustered and will avoid the topic. # Yes, he ''is ''indeed in love with her, despite not being able to stand her at first. # He enjoys classic music and movies. Trapped.jpg HeightComparison .png ScarfHugRileyAndSayrinn.png Don't Go.png riley_reff_by_dragonssinn-d9sjqca.png you_can_t_run_by_dragonssinn-d9sjw6h.jpg Category:Males Category:Coyotes Category:Work In Progress Category:Elemental Abilities